


О внезапном отцовстве, гноббитах и игре в шахматы

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwobbits, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Бильбо многого не рассказывал о походе. И не только о кольце.Таймлайн ВК. В БПВ все выжили.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Двалинг - поселение, находящееся в северной части Восточной Чети Хоббитании. 2. На основании гондорско-арнорской унии 1940 года Т. Э. Хоббитания находится в составе Гондора и под его юрисдикцией. 3. Смиал - название исконного хоббичьего жилища (норы).

— Отдыхай, мой мальчик. — Гэндальф поднялся с кресла возле постели Фродо и повернулся к остальным. — И вы, друзья мои. В доме лорда Элронда вы найдете все, что пожелаете.

— Кроме табака. — Гимли мрачно нахмурился вслед закрывшейся за магом двери. — Не курят они что ли.

— По-моему, они другое что-то курят, — покачал головой Мерри и сочно захрустел яблоком. Не слезая с подоконника, он вытянул из-за пояса кисет и протянул гному. — Вот, угощайся. «Старый Тоби» — лучший ширский табак, это все знают, от Белых Увалов до Зеленополья.

— Даже в Двалинге, — подтвердил Пиппин, раскачиваясь верхом на высоком стуле с резной спинкой.

— Как-как? Двалинге? — повернулся к нему Гимли.

— Двалинг, ага. Это не самая глухомань, просто у нас так говорят: «это, мол, даже в Двалинге знают». Редко кто там бывает. А что?

— Да уж больно похоже на имя дядьки моего, Двалина, — хмыкнул Гимли. 

— Так это в его честь и назвали, — подал голос Фродо. 

— Село? В честь Двалина? Что же он сделал такого?

— Ну, как сказать, — Фродо попытался сесть поудобнее, скривился, и Сэм поспешил подложить ему под спину еще одну подушку. — Судя по всему, детей. Много. Целое село набралось.

— Что?! Как?! Да ладно! — Мерри поперхнулся яблоком, а Пин чуть не свалился со своего деревянного «скакуна». — Бильбо нам этого не рассказывал!

— Он и мне не рассказывал. Это Гэндальф однажды нагрянул, дядя как раз прикупил бочонок красного вина... А я в библиотеке прибирался.

— Ну ты даешь, дружище! Так о чем они говорили?

— Я не с самого начала слышал, — Фродо откашлялся. — В общем, я так понял, что они когда с отрядом через Хоббитанию ехали, в Белоземье остановились, на постоялом дворе. Мужики тогда все в поле ночевали — самый сев же — вот гномам женское гостеприимство и досталось. А когда дядюшка через год назад ехал, его целая толпа обступила: и девицы, и вдовицы, и все с младенцами на руках — ровно тринадцать штук. Причем все, как одна — девочки! 

— Эка благодать осенила! — Гимли уважительно погладил бороду. 

— Ээ... ну, не то, чтобы... — Фродо замялся. — Уши-то у младенцев хоббичьи были, острые, а вот бороды — чисто гномьи. 

— Так красота же! От женихов отбоя не будет!

— Эм... Как бы у хоббитов бородатые девицы... ээ... — Фродо кинул быстрый взгляд на недоумевающего Гимли, — непривычно это, в общем. Задразнили бы их. Вот мамаши и решили отдельно поселиться, чтоб детям поспокойнее было, а село назвали в честь отца.

— Так это что, он тринадцать детей за одну ночь замастрячил? — присвистнул Пиппин. — Них... илое у него здоровьице!

— Вообще-то, все родительницы одно имя называли, только описания у них не сходились, — выпалил Сэм и тут же залился краской под внимательными взглядами друзей.

— И откуда же тебе это известно, старина? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Мерри. 

— Так я это... — Сэм замялся. — Ну, в общем, старику моему в саду помогал, а окно у мистера Бильбо открыто было... Они просто говорили громко, я не специально! 

— Не специально он. А от друзей, значит, вы такую историю зажали тоже не специально? — обиделся Пиппин. — Выкладывай давай, что там дальше было!

— А о чем я?.. А! Так вот, одна, значит, говорит, что Двалин внушительный был гном, дородный, борода рыжая — толстенная, как маковый рулет Пёрл Праудфут! Вторая ее перебивает, что, мол, неправда, не рыжая борода была, а черная, да и той клочок, смотреть не на что, зато две косы тугие торчком стояли, как хвосты у поросят старика Неда. Третья ей — что не две косы у Двалина было, а четыре: две слева, две справа, да еще на усах такие смешные, с бусинками, а волосы — светлые, что пшеница спелая. Четвертая возражает, что не светлые, а белые совсем. Двалин-то, мол, солидный был гном, в возрасте, не шелупонь какая, а вот борода у него щекоталась неприлично так...

Мерри с Пином уже не смеялись — подвывали, корчась в бессильных судорогах, Фродо тихонько икал, уткнувшись в подушку. Гимли утёр рукавом выступившие слезы и затянулся из почти погасшей трубки:

— Между прочим, это мой батя и придумал. 

— Что?

— Двалином называться. Мать-то у меня — ух! Если что, спуску не даст, так что он если в разъездах с подавальщицей какой или горничной любезничать начинает, сразу представляется — Двалин, мол, к вашим услугам. Кто ж проверит? А если до матери слухи дойдут — он и не причем. А потом и другие подхватили, в шутку. 

— Ловкач! — усмехнулся Мерри. — Так что там дальше-то было, Фродо? Бильбо им что-нибудь посоветовал?

— Ну, дядя подумал, что кто бы ни был Двалином, дети ни в чем не виноваты. Так что он помог мамам составить письмо в Эребор. Так, мол, и так, «в связи с появлением на свет ребенка, ожидаю вашего прибытия в Хоббитанию для совместного воспитания потомства в законном браке. В случае если это по каким-либо причинам является невозможным, прошу выплатить компенсацию на содержание ребенка до достижения им совершеннолетия в размере» чего-то там. 

— Солидном?

— Ну так! Дядя же видел эреборскую сокровищницу. И одиннадцать подписей под письмом.

— Погоди, — нахмурился Пиппин. — Ты же говорил, что детей было тринадцать?

— А! Так у одной тройня была. Дядя говорил, рыжие все, щекастые такие.

— И чем закончилось? В Эреборе письмо получили? 

— Получили, — усмехнулся Гимли. На него тут же уставилось четыре пары горящих любопытством глаз. — Сначала вообще не поверили, думали, пошутил кто-то. Так эти мамаши в Гондор написали. И вот приходит Королю-под-Горой бумага от наместника Тургона — с гербом, с печатью, все как положено. Меры просит принять. Такой кипиш поднялся! Батя в северные шахты напросился с инспекцией, чтоб матери на глаза не попадаться. Торин вообще грозился Фили и Кили в Хоббитанию отправить — жениться. Поначалу все отпирались, конечно. Батя сказал, что финансовые вопросы обсуждал. С дядькой моим, Балином. Балин подтвердил, кстати. Дядька Оин травы собирал лечебные, возле того села вроде заросли целые этой... ромашки что ли, в кустах особенно. Бомбур на кухню отправился, перед сном подкрепиться. Бофур пару свистулек своих продал детишкам тамошним, Бифур тот вообще упирал, что на местном не разговаривает. Ори перья чинил. Нори признался даже, что ложки столовые с кухни увел, как сувенир. Дори вообще утверждал, что к женским прелестям равнодушен. Он, дескать, салфетки вязаные на столе рассматривал, узор изучал. Фили и Кили пони расседлывали, никого не трогали. И вообще, они смертельно ранены в битве, так что никуда ехать жениться не могут. 

— Что, так и не признался никто?

— Как же, дядька Двалин как послушал все, как рукава засучил, так ко всем разом память и вернулась. 

— Ого!

— Дар убеждения, да. Правда, сговорились в итоге, что платить-то все будут в складчину, но от его имени как бы. Потому что Двалин-то — холостой вояка, что ему? А у остальных, у кого семья, у кого женитьба на носу, у кого должность в Совете. 

— Теперь понятно, почему Двалинг считается самым богатым селением в Шире, — хмыкнул Мерри.

— А что ж не ездят туда? — удивился Гимли. 

— Двалинг же на отшибе стоит, за Сумеречными Холмами. Да и потом...

Гимли нахмурился:

— Из-за того что женщины там... эти... как их?..

— Гноббиты?

— Кто?!

— Ну, дядя так их называл, — пожал плечами Фродо.

— Это потому что их гнобят, что ли?

— Сдается мне, они сами, кого хочешь загнобят, — пробормотал Пин. 

— Это как? 

— Да уж говорят, что больно они того... гномовитые. Нет, хозяйственные и запасливые, как положено, только, — Пиппин почесал нос. — Всюду с секирами ходят или с топорами. Кабанов разводят и объезжают. А еще там же почва каменистая, смиал так просто не вырыть. А эти, говорят, строятся, да на несколько ярусов в глубину.

— Угу, — подхватил Сэм, — приходишь, значит в гости, стучишь, есть кто дома, мол, а хозяева внизу где-нибудь сидят и не слышат.

— Так в Двалинге гостей особо и не жалуют, — фыркнул Мерри. — Тем более незваных. Помните, как Том Коттон ехал из Бри в Зеленополье? Он тогда заплутал в Сумеречных Холмах на ночь глядя и в Двалинге на ночлег хотел попроситься...

— Ну да, как всегда, — подмигнул Пин. — Сначала воды попросить напиться, потом от ужина не отказываться, а там, глядишь, и стемнеет, чтоб куда-то ехать.

— Да-да. Так вот, постучался он, значит, в дверь — а оттуда: «Никого нет дома!» Он не понял, еще раз постучался, про воду заикнулся. А ему — «Ужин закончился! Еды нет! Совсем нет! Эль выпили, табак выкурили. Приходите завтра. Или на следующей неделе. А лучше — к празднику урожая в последний день осени». И еще про луну и солнце что-то. 

— Так это они на День Дурина приглашали, — сообразил Гимли.

— Это уж тебе видней. Но, в общем, да, надурили знатно. 

— Я только не понял, — Фродо наморщил лоб. — Так сколько же было детей у самого Двалина?

— А ни одного, — Гимли выколотил трубку за окно и убрал за пазуху. 

— Как это?

— А вот так. Когда вся эта история разразилась, меня батя к дядьке Двалину послал, чтоб тот его перед матерью прикрыл. Я пришел, а дядька в кабинете у себя с узбадом как раз разговаривает. Ну и вроде как неловко им мешать, дай, думаю, обожду. А у них дверь неплотно прикрыта была, я не специально...

— Мы поняли, — ободряюще кивнул Мерри, — они громко разговаривали. И что же?

— Узбад как раз Двалину пенял, мол, как ты мог, с девицами этими. Дядька ему — так не было ж ничего, вспомни, какие девицы. Торин говорит: «я как с картой разобрался, к тебе пришел, а там вокруг тебя вертятся эти девки близнецовые — Путания и Блядония...»

Хоббиты сложились пополам.

— Может, Петуния и Бегония? — икая, выдавил Сэм.

— Может, — Гимли пожал плечами, — я в этих именах цветочных не ориентируюсь. В общем, Двалин ему объясняет, что девицы эти просто ужин принесли и эль, между прочим, на его, торинову долю тоже. А он, Двалин, его давно ждал, потому что у него крепление перевязи на спине заклинило, и он сам ее снять не мог. Тут Торин вспомнил, сколько он с этой перевязью возился, что ужин остыть успел. А Двалин ему напомнил, что его тоже из доспеха вытряхивать пришлось, потому что узбад сам никогда разоблачиться нормально не может — пластины за волосы цепляются. Торин говорит: «А потом ты меня просил тебе колено растереть, потому что оно у тебя вечно к дождю ноет». Двалин ему: «А я тебе плечи разминал и шею, которые от прошлого ночлега на сырой земле свело. И косы переплетал. А потом мы с тобой у камина... в шахматы играли». 

— В шахматы? 

— Ну да, — Гимли важно кивнул. — Дядька Двалин-то — знатный любитель этого самого... шахмат. Как достанет, бывало... фигуры. Как двинет этого своего... слона. 

— Слона? — Фродо недоуменно поднял брови. — Первым ходом? Может, коня?

— Ну, — Гимли поскреб шлем, — это как партия пойдет. 

— А что же девушки? — спросил Сэм.

— А! Так Торин тоже спросил, мол, куда эти Пут... Пит... в общем, близняшки эти делись. А Двалин ему и говорит: «Так они на конюшню пошли с понями помогать, когда я твой... ферзя твоего съел».

— Я смотрю, — хмыкнул Мерри, — дядя Двалин твой — мастер по шахматам? 

— Это верно. Они с узбадом, почитай, каждый день по партии играют, а то и не по одной.

— И что, Двалин у короля больше выигрывает?

— Да они это... — Гимли неуверенно потеребил бороду, — по очереди, должно быть. То один выиграет, то другой...

Раздался стук, и в приоткрывшуюся дверь просунулась светловолосая голова с парой острых ушей.

— Лорд Элронд просил передать, что ожидает гостей к ужину, — сообщил эльф, обведя взглядом присутствующих. — Если вы, конечно, заняты...

— Нет-нет, мы идем, — улыбнулся Фродо. — Спасибо, Леголас. Гимли как раз рассказывал, как хорошо гномы умеют играть в шахматы.

— Вот как? — Леголас недоверчиво приподнял бровь и уставился на гнома. — И ты тоже? Можем проверить — еще никому не удавалось меня обыграть в шахматы!

— Идёт, — хмыкнул Гимли, поправляя пояс. — Только чур потом не жалуйся...


End file.
